The invention is in the field of miniature battery-operated lights and particularly those made of inexpensive, molded thermoplastic components. Its main object is to provide a light which is particularly convenient and inexpensive to assemble from molded thermoplastic components and which easily lends itself to inexpensive and convenient conversion between a first embodiment in which it has a smaller lid without a bulb reflector and a second embodiment in which it has a larger lid assembly with a bulb reflector enabling it to serve as a flashlight. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description below.